The known guns comprise a so-called frame adapted to house the firing mechanism, i.e. the chain of elements which kinematically connect the trigger to the hammer, optionally comprising either inserting or disconnecting levers of automatic and/or manual safety devices. Most of the elements constituting the firing mechanism are rotary mounted around a pin being transversally inserted into the frame.
Therefore, it is known that the assembling step of a gun is made complicated and long by the need to mount each single element of the firing mechanism on its own pin or in any case inside its own housing within the frame. The same drawback is found even in the case of weapon complete overhauls, usually performed by skilled operators, which involve the assembly and reassembly of the firing mechanism.
The problem at the heart of the present invention is to provide a gun having such structural and functional characteristics as to overcome said drawbacks mentioned above with reference to the prior art.